1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool box or other tool accessory for an aerial work platform (AWP).
2. Related Art
Aerial work platforms (AWP), such as scissor lifts and cherry pickers, can elevate workers for temporary, elevated tasks, such as maintenance and construction. Cherry pickers can include one or more booms that can telescope or articulate to elevate and/or translate a platform. Scissor lifts can include a criss-cross support structure to elevate, generally vertically, the platform. Workers can wear work belts to carry tools. Alternatively, tools can be disposed on a floor of the platform; which can create safety and efficiency issues.
Various different tool trays have been proposed. For example, see: Aerial Tool Bin for Work Platforms available from C&H Distributors; Sky Caddy Aerial Scissor Lift Tool Tray available from Ebay®; JLG Industries' Scissor Lift Accessories; Power Tool Holder from Lift Buddy 2000.